


changing seasons

by venndaai



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: spring to summer to winter.





	changing seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/5ZrwbFl)


End file.
